


【翔松蓝】红蓝黑

by leo23333



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo23333/pseuds/leo23333
Summary: 于是他们就这样，掉进这段关系里。
Kudos: 11





	【翔松蓝】红蓝黑

为什么会变成这样呢，王柳羿想。

他与林炜翔与刘青松都相识蛮久了，也知道这两个人关系好，毕竟从幼儿园到小学初中到如今大学，他们认识已经很久很久了。林炜翔与刘青松更是同为比他大一年的同级生，混在一起的时间也更长；但王柳羿一点都不担心他们会背着自己建立起小团体——毕竟这两个人都喜欢他，他知道的。  
刘青松是远近闻名的嘴臭。他长了一张精致的脸，开口就是不带脏字却捅到你心里的话。曾经因为脸的原因，身边也吸引了不少莺莺燕燕，本性暴露之后如今只剩下老狗一样的林炜翔。这样的刘青松，却几乎没有对王柳羿说过重话，王柳羿在他面前再皮，他也会笑着宠溺，就算被逼急了开口骂人，也是话语间能溢出来的关心。  
林炜翔在外人看起来总是没什么主见的，跟在刘青松后面。他的体格大一些，身体也健壮，收拾收拾还挺像个人样，也不是没有女孩暗示过。不知道过程如何，总之最后都没有成。然而有时候王柳羿与刘青松闹脾气，林炜翔夹在中间，会巴巴地跟着王柳羿走。  
还有很多其他点点滴滴的暗示。相处地久了，王柳羿自认对这方面的直觉很准，不会出错；也许是无法从中二选一，他也从未回应过这两人的感情，以好兄弟的名义走到如今。  
林炜翔和刘青松已经大四了，离社会人只有一步之遥，在学校里没什么课，只剩下毕设和满世界找工作。两个人在学校附近合租了房，也是理所当然的室友。他们租的地方王柳羿也去过，地理位置好的破烂小区，三个人围着客厅里的矮桌大汗淋漓地吃火锅看比赛，吵得邻居来敲门。也没觉得有什么不对。  
直到有一天晚上，王柳羿在回学校的路上经过他们租的地方，看到两个人在街边亲吻。  
不得不说这两个人的身材真的很配。刘青松昂着头，去捕捉对方的嘴唇，脖颈拉出好看的弧线；林炜翔的手搭在刘青松的腰窝上，往下一寸就是屁股。这个吻极其漫长，以至于松开对方后两个人都微微有点喘。刘青松用搭在林炜翔胸口的手握拳锤了他一下，林炜翔便放开他的腰，跟着他上楼。知道两个人都消失在他的视野里，王柳羿才发现自己已经看了很久了。  
王柳羿突然就想起，他们租的地方，只有一张床。

“松松，我下周要考韩语等级，”王柳羿端着餐盘与两个人并肩走在大学食堂里找位置，“室友都不是韩语专业的，每天打游戏到凌晨，实在是看不进去书，能去你们那里住两天吗？我睡沙发就行啦。”  
“好啊，”刘青松先看到一张空着的四人桌，示意大家坐下，“林炜翔你也没意见的吧？”  
“我当然没意见。阿宝来我开心的很。到是刘青松，你这个周末不是要深圳做项目实习吗，到时候家里就我们两个人了啊。”  
“我知道。”刘青松对着林炜翔呲了呲牙，然后换回一副温柔的表情回王柳羿，“等我回来，小宝考完试，我们出去庆祝一下。”

租给刘青松和林炜翔的房子好像本来是给情侣准备的，虽然只有一张床，两个人生活却显得宽敞，就连再加个王柳羿也不显得拥挤。  
王柳羿这两天占据了客厅的沙发，抱着教材与笔记本电脑好像就住在了这个平方里。虽然他内心打着各种小算盘，但是他也是真正努力在学习的——毕竟要恰饭的嘛。王柳羿学得昼夜颠倒废寝忘食，每天吃饭都靠两位饲主回家的时候给他从外面带。  
这一天他从睡梦中被叫醒，发现刘青松提着个大行李箱。哦，王柳羿想，他是要去出差来着。  
王柳羿躺在沙发上睡得迷迷糊糊，刘青松就蹲下来与他告别。王柳羿好像听见他说他周末结束就回来，然后又感受到有人伸手摸他的头发，和他说这么辛苦，去床上睡吧。  
半醒的人懒得动，裹着被子团成一团，连脸都要埋进去。不就他就感觉到有人温柔地抱他起来，把他放在床上。床上比沙发柔软很多，王柳羿的意识就像扎进沼泽一样，沉沉地陷下去。完全睡着之前他撑着说了一句“再见松松”，然后感觉到有人拨着他额前的头发，偷偷亲吻他的脸颊。

再等他睡醒的时候天已经大亮。虽然房间拉着厚厚的窗帘，但是阳光还是从各种缝隙中渗透进来。王柳羿环顾了一下四周，是在他们卧室的床上。刘青松已经不在，身边睡着林炜翔，微微打着鼾。  
就是现在，王柳羿想。

林炜翔醒来的时候，下身传来奇异的感觉。  
一开始他以为是晨勃，想起身边还睡着个人，要快点起来去收拾一下，后来他发现不是的——他低头一看，被子里一个小鼓包，明显是有个人钻在里面。他马上意识到有人在给他口交，于是他一把掀开被子，露出里面的王柳羿。王柳羿被发现，不但不恼，还得逞似的小恶魔一样冲他笑，张开嘴露出一点舌尖，给他看上面沾的东西。  
林炜翔本就不够清醒的大脑一下就蒙住了。他愣愣的看着王柳羿收回舌尖，喉结动了一下，还仰着头和他展示一样。他本来是有点坐起来的，被轻轻一推就躺下去了。  
林炜翔看着眼前的人从被子里钻出来，跨坐在自己腰上，手指点着他的胸膛，对他说：“阿林，来做爱吧。”  
“——你喜欢我的对吧？”

王柳羿一开始就没穿着内裤，林炜翔的也被他脱掉了。他本来就坐在林炜翔的腰上，只要微微抬起腰，就能用臀缝摩擦林炜翔的鸡巴。他俯下身，一边磨蹭着一边仰起头去咬林炜翔的耳朵：“阿林，你平时是怎么做的，教教我好不好呀？”  
林炜翔的大脑“轰”的炸开。  
床头柜里就有避孕套，是那种本身就自带润滑的款式。林炜翔摸了摸他的后面，没有做什么特别的准备，那点润滑还是显得有些不够。于是他用手指去摸王柳羿的嘴唇，示意他张开嘴去舔他的手指。王柳羿乖得很，被说了就张嘴去舔，甚至将两根手指嘬出声音来。林炜翔一个没忍住动了手指去搅动他的舌头，被王柳羿用虎牙轻轻咬了一下，于是又没敢动。  
林炜翔觉得差不多了，用另一只手拍了下王柳羿的光屁股示意他可以了；没想到那地方没多少肉，却发出好大一声响动。于是他又被王柳羿瞪了一眼，飞起的眼尾带点红色。  
没想到王柳羿瞪完，还是乖乖趴到他怀里让他扩张，搂着他的脖子把脸埋进去。未开拓过的地方有些干涩，但王柳羿好像努力在放松，因此一开始进入地还算顺利；不过到一定深度时，后面突然夹紧了。林炜翔知道是到了地方，于是集中在那一点攻击。果然对方就有反应了，缩在他怀里发抖。林炜翔揉他的后颈让他放松，于是王柳羿抬起头来，眼眶红红的，张嘴去咬林炜翔的脖子和下巴——说是咬，也只不过是用虎牙叼着皮轻轻磨蹭，连红印子都没留下，林炜翔也就随他啃。于是王柳羿又得寸进尺地去咬他的喉结，嘴里还含含混混地说着话。  
王柳羿作为常年重度鼻炎患者，本来说话就带着点鼻音，现在更是听不清楚。林炜翔哄着他说了好几遍，才听清他是在哼唧着说可以了，让他别弄了，让他快点进来。  
林炜翔钳着他的腰一点一点操进去的时候，能听到身下人从鼻子里挤出来的断断续续的声音。王柳羿羞得不敢睁眼睛，却又偷偷张开一条缝看他。林炜翔不近视，能清晰地看见他眼睛里透出来一些光，像那种有些阴的天气，阳光从云层薄的地方透出一点，显得那些云的纹路好像在发亮。就算在做爱的时候，水光蒙上他的眼睛就像快感冲上他的大脑，王柳羿的眼神也依然澄澈，永远不会被弄脏一样。林炜翔又想到他们很久很久以前，那个时候小孩子还矮、熙熙攘攘成年人的大腿好像哪里的密林一样压抑而阴暗。头顶是那些大人们听不懂的争吵，嘈杂的声音有如实质般缠着他们不让他们前进。他和刘青松牵着手，在这片丛林中艰难地寻找方向，突然发现有一道同样高度的目光在黑暗中怯生生地看着他们。  
那一天，林炜翔和刘青松在天地间只此一座的孤岛上，遇见了第三个人。  
王柳羿从小就是很乖的男孩子，讨大人喜欢那种。做爱的时候亦如是，想要亲吻便去舔人嘴角，想要更多就后面吸紧，觉得舒服就老老实实哼出声音来。他的皮肤已经有点烧起来了，是由内而外熟出来的粉红色，裸露在空气中觉得有些冷，便又往别人身上贴。林炜翔怕弄疼他，不敢进得很深，但速度却不慢，里面和长了眼睛似的每次都狠狠刮过前列腺，弄得王柳羿的哼唧都一抖一抖。  
王柳羿大概是很久没做爱了。他那扇大门关闭了许久，又被林炜翔一点点顶开，耐心而紧凑，温柔而狠戾。他知道林炜翔憨憨外表下是温柔的人，但这种温柔不是他想要的。他现在只想被填满，被抱紧，被融合到另一个人的身体里去，这样他才能刻骨地认识到自己不是孤独的。但林炜翔的温柔却十分执着，任凭王柳羿抓他的后背，只让快感如沙漏中的沙子般缓缓滑落，把他的脑子搅成一团烂泥。  
王柳羿的其他感官好像不太灵了，外面的声音都好像一个光年外传来一样，当然听不到门开的声音。所以意识到是刘青松在说话的时候，他的大脑都宕机了。羞耻感逼得他想整个人往林炜翔怀里钻，却被对方捉住手腕从怀里拉出来。刘青松骂了两句什么他没听清，只听见林炜翔把他拉起来，给刘青松展示交合的地方，说：“要一起来吗？”

为什么会变成这样呢，王柳羿想。

或许是林炜翔刚刚抓王柳羿手腕的时候弄疼他了，又或许林炜翔把他拉出怀抱的行为让他过分委屈，他现在猫一样地赖在刘青松怀里撒娇，就算刘青松正在操着他也一样。两人是正对坐着的姿势，刘青松自下而上地贯穿他，这种姿势就算不那么用力也可以顶得很深。刘青松没有动得很快，但他每动一次，怀里的人就发出一声呜咽似的呻吟，然后更用力地把脸埋到他的颈窝里去。林炜翔从后面想去摸王柳羿的腰和背，被他头也不抬地伸手打掉，力道不重，林炜翔却不敢再上手了。  
里面真是太紧太热了，之前被林炜翔操过的肉穴异常柔软，黏黏糊糊地吸附着刘青松的。王柳羿好像还不愿意完全放松，膝盖使着劲，不让屁股成为唯一的着力点。刘青松注意到了，抱着他调整了下姿势，揉着他的屁股让他卸力坐下来。  
王柳羿还是不愿，他还是有点怕，未知的感觉冲得他头脑发胀。但是他很快就撑不住了，他本来人就瘦弱，膝盖终于支撑不住，完全坐在了刘青松的上面。从未有过的深度让他连脚趾都抓紧了，两腿紧紧夹着刘青松的腰，抑制不住地叫出来。  
他感觉自己马上就要高潮。这个时候刘青松突然把住他的屁股从里面退了出来——这种被吊在快感边缘的感觉十分难受，就算再努力夹紧后面，现在也觉得过于空虚。本来他的阴茎摩擦着刘青松的小腹，若有若无地被刺激着，但是刘青松把他转了过来，从后面抵住了他的入口却不进来。这下连前面的刺激都没有了。王柳羿本能地焦急扭动，但是被刘青松摁住了。  
刚尝到鲜的人娇得很，在刘青松这边被欺负了，又伸着手去抓林炜翔。刘青松一只手抓住他伸出去的手放在嘴边啃咬，一只手抚摸他的大腿内侧的嫩肉，在他耳边说：“宝，是不是你勾引你的阿林了？”  
王柳羿满脸都是泪痕，哭得眼睛都睁不开来，嗓子也说不出话。也不知道他听懂了没有，先摇了摇头，然后又是怕被惩罚一样，急切地点了点。  
“我就知道，林炜翔他哪有这个胆量。是你先主动的，现在又嫌弃他，是不是不好？”  
王柳羿已经不会思考了，听见人问是不是就急着点头。他现在满脑子都是想刘青松再进来，欲火把他的理智都烧没了，一边吸着鼻子一边认错。  
“那帮你的阿林舔舔好不好？你看他，在一边看都看硬了，怪可怜的。”  
王柳羿又点头。他像个木偶一样，被人说了就去做；本来他就是高度近视，又被泪水糊了眼睛，看眼前一片模糊，却还是努力睁大了眼睛去找林炜翔的阴茎。林炜翔在一边早就等不及了，直接就挺腰把东西送到他嘴边，让王柳羿张开嘴巴含进去。  
王柳羿嗓子浅，只能吞下一半，前端顶到小舌弄得他反射性想干呕。本来他就没什么口交的经验，就算理智烧没了他还是顾忌这别人的感受似的，怕自己牙齿碰到林炜翔。于是他又吐出来，伸出舌头从侧面舔。想要蒙混过关一样。  
刘青松伸手摩挲的他喉咙，教他放松咽喉的肌肉。于是王柳羿又把东西含进去，往更深的地方吞。龟头到了更里面之后反而没那么难受，但喉咙还是因为控制不住而不停收缩着，仿佛真正的甬道一般。  
好像是终于达到了刘青松的要求一样，他抱着王柳羿的腰从后面操进来。王柳羿跪趴着两手撑着地，刘青松就一只手掰着他的大腿，另一只手帮他照顾前面的阴茎。前面和后面操他的频率不尽相同，相同的是现在他所有感官都掌握在别人手里，好像茫茫大海中心的一艘小船，从左边和右边都有浪打过来，他试着划了桨却无济于事，只能随风飘摇。  
刘青松教他模仿吞咽的动作，他不熟练地照着做。现在他已经吞得很深了，鼻子都快埋进林炜翔的耻毛里去，味道不那么好闻，他轻轻呛了两下。这两下好像刺激到了对方，林炜翔突然就从他的嘴巴里退了出来，带起一阵颤抖，最后射在他的脸上。  
王柳羿一边的眼睛被精液糊住了，伸手就想去擦，被林炜翔制止了，抽了纸巾替他细细擦脸。王柳羿哭得打嗝，一边擦一边又有泪水溢出来，整个人随着吸鼻子的声音一抖一抖，看得人心疼。于是林炜翔俯下身，去抚摸他的脸与他亲吻。  
王柳羿好像很喜欢亲吻似的，林炜翔叼住他的一片嘴唇，他就张开嘴与对方纠缠，连注意力都被分了些去。后面的刘青松不开心了，从后面更用力地顶他，他向前扑倒在林炜翔的怀里。林炜翔像给猫顺毛一样抚摸他的背，还伸手去摸他的小腹。隔着薄薄的一层皮肉里面是刘青松的东西，王柳羿觉得林炜翔甚至能隔着他的肚皮摸到刘青松在里面的律动。这个想法使得他全身都烧起来，快感在他的四肢百骸里拍打着。  
结果在这时候，林炜翔突然开口说：“里面在动。”  
怎么可以说出来呢，他都这么可怜了，被两个人按着操，从头到脚没有一寸感官是自己的，意识都快升天了，这时候他们却还在说欺负他的话。虽然王柳羿已经快要控制不了自己身上的肌肉了，但还是伸手去锤林炜翔。他的手没什么力气，软趴趴的，打在身上没有一点痛感和撒娇似的，于是又被捉住细细密密地亲吻。  
他后面都快把刘青松绞痛了，有点不吸出什么不罢休的意思。刘青松一手抚慰他的前面，一边啃他的肩膀，含住他突出的肩胛骨吮吸，留下一点吻痕，像是要把这份疼痛也回馈给他。王柳羿终于也受不住了，轻轻挣扎，刘青松从背上吻到脖子，最后咬着他的耳朵说：“好啊，我们一起去。”  
好像是有烟花在大脑炸开，一路从头顶噼里啪啦炸到脚尖。他终于忍不住大声喊出来，却被林炜翔捂住嘴巴：“小声点，隔壁听得见的。”  
王柳羿的脸涨的通红。本来就在快感中缺氧很久，高潮后终于失去意识倒在两个人怀里，刘青松没带套，射在他里面。林炜翔看到他脖子上的吻痕，略有不甘地开口：“啊，明明是我先的。”  
“让你动作慢，”刘青松抱着细瘦的身子回味了一会，才恋恋不舍地从里面退出来。他们让王柳羿睡在床的中间，明明这么大一张床，他就是要缩成一团睡，好像抱紧了自己才能安心一样。刘青松伸手去摸他的脸，睫毛还是湿润的，抹开有淡淡的水痕。眼睛也红肿着，看起来很可怜的样子。  
但可怜也没用。  
“是他自己送上来的。从今以后，他就是我们两个的了。”  
“你可不许独吞啊！”  
“你才是。”

\---------------

“小宝，我们现在是很认真地在和你谈。如果你不能接受这种方式的话，我们也不会逼你。”  
王柳羿把脸埋在手掌里，但还是能从没捂住的地方看出来他脸羞得绯红。他从手掌间闷闷地蹦出几个字来，两个人都把耳朵竖直了才听清了他在说什么。  
“……都这样了，现在还怎么回得去啊。”  
“我也喜欢你们啊。”

TBC。。？

*第一次写肉就写3p，真有我的

*爽文系列，因此会有注解补完一些没讲清楚的东西，我就是设定狂魔，虽然我写得不咋的但没人能阻止我搞设定

*翔松之间的关系不是简单的爱情，两个人是近似于半身一样的关系，离了对方不能活那种。但两个人型号不对是真的，都不愿意当受

*翔松对蓝是爱情，蓝能接受（甚至主动渴求）这段背德的关系一开始是因为内心的极不安定，从而产生对被爱和被需求的强烈渴望，对失去两人的极度恐惧（当然他之前就是喜欢翔松的，但不至于到能接受3p的程度），之后才演变成爱情。缘起经过之后要是有续就再细写

*但其实我对之后要写什么完全没有概念

*王柳羿：我本想逐个击破，没想到买一送一


End file.
